Year By Year
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: Full summary inside. The most important part of the Black family started with the marriage of Cyngus Black III and Druella Rosier. In 1950, the couple discovers they're pregnant for the first time. What follows is the stories of their daughters, year by year.
1. 1950

**Summary: Each chapter will be the events of one year, centering on the Black family. Before the story starts, some real life events during whatever year will be listed, just to keep the Muggle and Wizarding worlds connected. As you can see, this starts off in 1950. It will span **_**at least **_**49 chapters, through 1998. I have not decided what will occur in 1999 and beyond, but I'm sure I will figure something out. Most dates and events used will come from the Harry Potter wiki pages, if there are no dates given I will provide my own. Some events will not be used, and some events will be derived from my own creativity. The lives of the Black sisters will be explored in depth. I own no characters but for my own OC who will pop up in chapter 7 or 8.**

_**1950**_

**Events of interest in the Muggle World**:

January 31 – American President Truman approves Hydrogen Bomb construction

May 4 – First organ (kidney) transplant

Post-war Baby Boom begins as birthrate rises dramatically

June 25 – Korean War starts

"Cyngus, may I speak to you a moment?" Came the unusually timid voice of Druella Black as she leaned against the doorframe of Cyngus Black's study.

Cyngus looked up at his wife, stilling the movement of the quill in his hand. "I'm a bit busy."

Druella pleaded him with her eyes. "Please. It's important."

Cyngus knew that look. He knew it was one his wife only got when she truly believed something was important. He sighed and sat the quill down on the desk next to the parchment he had been writing on. He rose from his chair and walked over to the doorway where Druella was waiting for him. He took her hands in his own. "What is it, dearest?"

Druella's gaze averted to the floor, the uncharacteristic nervousness taking her over completely. She wasn't sure how he would react. She'd put it off as long as she could, but now that she knew for certain she had to tell him. "Cyngus, I'm pregnant."

Cyngus let go of one of her hands so he could tilt her chin up gently, forcing her to look him in the eye. "You're positive?"

Druella nodded. "While it may be normal for a woman to miss her time of the month once, it certainly isn't normal for a woman to miss it twice. That means I'm already two or three months pregnant," her voice shook and tears gathered in her eyes. She was still frightened. Even though they were purebloods and one of the most important things to do in a pureblood marriage was to provide at least one child to carry on the family name, she and Cyngus hadn't even discussed children. She didn't know if he wanted any. Purebloods with siblings could choose not to have any as long as at least one of the others planned to continue the family line, and she knew Cyngus had a brother and a sister.

"Why do you look like you're about to cry, then? This is good."

Relief flooded through Druella. She managed to smile. "It's good?"

"It's good," Cyngus confirmed, enveloping his wife in a hug.

As Druella hugged back, she squeezed her eyes shut, the tears free to roll down her cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Thank you."

**Other Wizarding World events**:

February 6 – Arthur Weasely is born

Unknown date – Igor Karkaroff born


	2. 1951

**_1951_**

**Events of interest in the Muggle World**:

May 4 – Rock and Roll begins

Transcontinental and Color tv introduced

Druella gasped and looked down at her feet. With wide eyes, she looked back up at Cyngus, who was standing just in front of her. "Cyngus, my water just broke! She's coming."

"Okay, stay clam, Dru. We'll get you to a hospital."

They weren't going to apparate. They didn't know if it would be safe for the baby. They would have to go about the birth with little to no magic. For purposes such as these, for situations in which magic couldn't be used, they owned a car for travel. True, it could fly, but it was capable of being driven like a regular Muggle vehicle. That's exactly what they were going to do. Cyngus would help his wife into the backseat and then he would drive them to the nearest hospital.

Cyngus took Druella's hand and led her outside to where the car was parked. They were slow moving, Druella was huge and they had to make sure she didn't trip on anything. The thought of her falling at this critical stage was horrifying. "Just breathe, Dru, everything will be alright. We'll get you to the hospital and our daughter will be born, we'll get to take her home, then you can rest." They reached the black car and Cyngus opened the back door. "Alright. Easy, easy…" One leg, part of the backside, rest of the backside, other leg, one after the other eased into the vehicle. "There we go." Cyngus kissed the top of her head. "Stay calm." He shut the door and went around to the front, getting into the driver's seat. He looked back at her. "Remember to breathe." He faced forward and strapped himself in, then started the car. Twenty minutes later they reached the hospital. "Excuse me!" When they got inside, Cyngus tried to get the attention of the medical staff. "My wife is in labor."

A doctor heard him and made his way over to them. He ushered them into a room, allowing Cyngus, as the father, to be present as well.

Hours of agonizing screaming and near hand breaking passed before the newest Black entered the world on that December day. Cyngus got to cut the cord. "You were right," a nurse stated. "It's a girl."

"Bellatrix," Druella said. "I want to call her Bellatrix."

Cyngus nodded with a smile. "Welcome to the world, Bellatrix Black."

The crying baby Bellatrix was cleaned off. "Who wants to hold her first?"

Cyngus gestured towards Druella and the nurse passed her over to her mother with a smile.

Druella grinned tiredly. She was exhausted, but she forced her eyes to stay open so she could see her beautiful baby girl. "Hi there, Bella," she cooed. Dark eyes stared up at her in curiosity, her cries silencing at her mother's greeting. "I'm your Mummy. And him over there? He's your Daddy." She looked over to her husband. "Take her, darling. I'm so tired."

"Alright." Cyngus took his daughter into his arms, noticing Druella fell asleep promptly after. "You, Bellatrix, are beautiful." He kissed her small forehead. He could tell from her small tuft of hair that it would grow to be nearly identical to that of her mother's. "Just like Mummy." He chuckled as one of her tiny hands found his nose. "Oh, you've got my nose. Can I have it back?" he asked playfully. She seemed to laugh back at him.

Even hours later, the new family of three made it back home to Black Manor.

"Look at what we created," the adoration Druella felt was clear in her voice and her eyes.

"I see." Cyngus smiled and kissed her, careful of Bellatrix in her arms.

"I'm so glad you're not mad that I didn't give you a son," Druella murmured.

"We can always try for a boy later. Right now a beautiful daughter is enough for me."

Druella smiled. "I have never loved you as much as I do right this moment."

Cyngus wrapped an arm around her, gazing down at their daughter. "I love you, too."

"And we love you, little one." Druella kissed Bellatrix's cheek. "I think she has your eyes," she told Cyngus.

"And your hair," he added.

"And my mother's nose."

Cyngus chuckled. "Let's just hope she didn't inhereit that personality, as well."

"Let's hope," Druella agreed. She smiled at the sight of Bellatrix. "I think she fell asleep." Her eyes were closed and her breathing was soft.

"Put her down in the crib," Cyngus suggested.

"No, I think I'd like to hold her a bit longer. I heard it's good for newborns to be held often for a few days after birth, especially while sleeping so they can feel your warmth, supposedly it gives a strong reason for them to continue to live."

Cyngus nodded. "Alright. Well there's some work I must get done, so I'll be in the study if you need me."

"Alright."

When Druella fell asleep herself, it was on the couch and Bellatrix was still in her arms.

**Other Wizarding World events**:

Unknown date – Rita Skeeter born


	3. 1952

_**1952**_

**Events of interest in the Muggle World**:

February 6 – Death of King George VI

May 4 – Immigration and Naturalization Act

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bellatrix, happy birthday to you."

Druella held Bellatrix in her arms. "Let's blow out the candle." She walked closer to the cake and held Bellatrix infront of it, bringing her face close to her daughter's and blowing out the candle. "Yay!"

Applause broke out around them. Cyngus and his brother and sister were there as well. Druella smiled as Cyngus removed the candle from the cake. "I'll cut it," she offered. "Who wants to hold the birthday girl?"

"Oh, Auntie Walburga wants to see her," stated Cyngus' sister as she held her arms out.

Druella passed her over and took the knife to cut the cake.

"She is going to get so hyper," Cyngus' brother mused. "You'll have a hell of a time getting her to bed."

"She's the birthday girl. She can misbehave for one night," Cyngus replied.

"That's right," Druella agreed as she cut into the cake. "It won't stop her from growing up to be a respectable pureblooded woman."

Walburga yelped. Heads turned to look at her. They saw that Bellatrix was pulling at a fistful of her hair. Cyngus stepped in to help untangle his sister's hair from his daughter's hand.

"I think she heard us," he said with a chuckle.

Druella put each piece of cake onto a small paper plate. There were five in total. One for herself, one for her husband, one for her brother-in-law, one for her sister-in-law, and the smallest piece for Bellatrix. She covered the rest of the cake and sat it on a counter separate from the kitchen table. Her piece was slightly bigger than the rest, as she was eating for two once again. She hadn't started to show yet, though. She passed the cakes out then cleared her throat. "Cyngus and I have an announcement to make."

The others watched in interest as Cyngus moved to stand next to Druella, hand resting against her back. "Druella and I are going to make you an uncle and an aunt once again."

Alphard walked over to the pair and clapped a hand on Cyngus' shoulder. "Congratulations!"

Walburga beamed at them and looked down at Bellatrix. "You're going to have a little brother or sister."

"We think it might be a boy this time," Druella replied with a smile.

"Excellent. A nephew to carry on the family name. I'm sure once Bellatrix is of age, she'll have plenty of suitors lining up to change her name," commented Alphard.

"I'm sure she will," Cyngus agreed. "Speaking of names, do you have any suggestions?"

"How about Phineas?" Walburga suggested.

"Perhaps Arcturus," Alphard added.

Cyngus nodded. "Both names of ancestors. Both sound good with Black attached to them."

Druella smiled. "We'll take them into consideration." She walked to Walburga. "Can I have her back?"

"Sure." She handed Bellatrix over.

"Let's get you your first taste of birthday cake." She sat with her and got a small piece of Bellatrix's slice of cake onto the fork. "Open up." She held it to her lips and slid it in when her mouth opened. She watched as those dark eyes twinkled in delight. One small hand smacked the rest of her piece and she dug her fingers in, then shoved her whole hand into her mouth, causing the rest of the family to laugh. "We'll get some manners into you once you're old enough to understand them." She dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

Then something incredible happened. Bellatrix removed her hand and attempted her first word, "Manna."

It was clear she had tried to repeat the word 'manners'.

Druella's face lit up. "What was that?"

Bellatrix started bouncing on her mother's lap, repeating the word. "Manna, manna, manna!"

Druella looked to Cyngus. "Look at that. Her first word."

**Other Wizarding World events**:

First version of _Quidditch Through The Ages _published

The Swiftstick racing broom released

Unknown date – Death of Sirius Black II


	4. 1953

**_1953_**

**Events of interest in the Muggle World**:

May 4 – DNA discovered

May 5 – Death of Joseph Stalin

June 2 – Queen Elizabeth's coronation

"I'm sorry…I thought for sure it was going to be a boy." It wasn't. Bellatrix, nearly two that August, had a sister instead of a brother. Druella was so sure it would be a boy she didn't bother to think of any girl names.

"What do you suppose we name her?" It was clear that Cyngus hadn't thought of any either.

Druella sighed, looking down at the newborn in her arms. The birth hadn't been as exhausting as her first one. She was tired, but not enough to fall asleep at the hospital. That could wait until they got back to Black Manor. "I don't know." She started racking her brain for names of ancestors. Slowly, they came to her. "Ursula," was her first suggestion. Followed by, "Elladora, maybe? Violetta – wasn't that your grandmother's name? Callidora…"

"How about Andromeda?"

Druella looked up at him and found herself smiling. "Andromeda. I like it."

Cyngus looked down at Bellatrix in his lap. "What do you think, Bella? Does Andromeda sound good?"

Her only response was a squeal that could be taken either way. They chose to see it as positive.

"Andromeda it is," Cyngus stated.

"Do you want to switch?" Druella looked from the newly named Andromeda to Bellatrix.

"Alright." Cyngus set Bellatrix down on the hospital bed close to Druella before taking Andromeda into his arms. Druella pulled the bigger child into her arms.

Bellatrix cuddled into her mother. "Mummy."

Druella smiled. "That's right, baby girl. I'm Mummy." She turned her so she was facing her father. "And who's that?"

"Daddy," Bellatrix answered.

"Good job!" Druella hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. It was amazing how she was progressing in comprehension and just about everything else. She could do simple tasks when asked, like picking up a toy and bringing it to them or identifying articles of clothing, she knew the alphabet, and she knew when she was being tested. If one of them told her to put on her pants but held up a hat, Bellatrix would shake her head and say, 'Hat'. If they held up four fingers and tried to convince her that it was three, she knew better and would say, 'Uh uh. Four.' And she knew who her parents were.

Cyngus looked down at Andromeda. Just as he had with Bellatrix, he could tell her hair would be just like Druella's as well. Her eyes were also dark like Bellatrix's. If not for the age difference, they could easily be twins. "She looks very much like Bellatrix did," he mused.

"She does," Druella agreed. "I think her hair might turn out a shade or two lighter, though."

"The eyes are the same."

"They are."

Andromeda had been staring up into her father's face the whole time, then her eyes shut and she fell asleep.

Cyngus chuckled. "I think I know who the lazier of the two is. You're the one that did all the work and even you're still awake."

Druella smiled. "We'll just have to make sure she doesn't grow up lazy."

When they returned to Black Manor a few hours later, Druella headed straight to bed, leaving Cyngus to deal with their daughters.

Andromeda had awaken again and Cyngus let Bellatrix roam around the house. She was at the stage of experimenting with the different ways of getting to and from somewhere. She seldom walked, her favorite approach seemed to be short bursts of running, even though she always fell down. Her next favorite was rolling around. She particularly liked to do that when someone tried to walk by her, usually when she wanted their attention. She didn't seem to crawl as much as other children her age did. It seemed to be her least favorite form of transportation.

Cyngus kept an eye on Bellatrix to make sure she didn't go to far or hurt herself, while also trying to keep Andromeda entertained at the same time. It was a difficult task, but somehow he managed. When Bellatrix fell asleep right on the floor he picked her up and carried her to the nursery and set her down in her crib. It was easier to focus on Andromeda after that.

Druella had only been asleep an hour when Cyngus had to wake her up. He'd recognized the hungry cry that came from Andromeda and knew it was best not to wait, even if it meant dealing with a cranky wife.

"Andromeda's hungry," Cyngus explained when Druella glared up at him.

Druella sighed. "Alright, give her to me." She took Andromeda from him and situated her nightgown so she could have access to her breast. She'd done the same with Bellatrix until she was sure she could handle other, more solid foods. Rumor had it doing it that way was healthier for the baby and it certainly did wonders for the mother.

"I'll take her when you're done so you can go back to sleep."

Druella nodded and winced as Andromeda latched on. "Thank you." A moment later, another thought occurred to her. "Where's Bellatrix?"

"Asleep in her crib."

"Oh. Okay." That eased her mind. She'd have to kill him if he left her unattended.

"I'll let you have some privacy." With that, he slipped out of the room.

**Other Wizarding World events**:

September 1 - Bertha Jorkins born

Unknown date – Death of Justus Pilliwickle


	5. 1954

_**1954**_

**Events of interest in the Muggle World**:

January 21 – First atomic submarine launched

February 12 – Report released that says cigarettes cause cancer

May 4 – Birth control trials begin

June 4 – Racial segregation ruled unconstitutional in public schools in America

Bellatrix was now three and Andromeda was one. Druella had fallen pregnant yet again and this time she didn't bother hoping for a boy. When she told Cyngus she was pregnant again, she used the words, "We're having another daughter." He hadn't bothered to ask how she knew. He accepted it was the pattern they had fallen into. Instead, he asked,

"What shall we name this one?"

"I was thinking something starting with an 'N'."

"Why 'N'?"

"Because it's the third letter of your name and it's our third child."

"Oh. Alright, then."

And that was the end of that discussion.

At present, Bellatrix sat on the floor, one hand clutching at her mother's skirts. "Mummy, Mummy! Up."

Druella bent down to lift her into her arms. "What is it, sweetie?" She kissed her cheek.

"Play."

"Mummy can't play right now."

"Play!" Bellatrix demanded.

Druella sighed in defeat. "What do you want to play?"

"Colors."

"Okay. Show me something…red."

Bellatrix pointed at a portrait where someone was wearing a red hat.

"How about blue?"

Bellatrix pointed at a blue ball laying abandoned on the floor.

"White?"

Bellatrix poked Druella's face.

"Very good. Are we done now?"

A shake of the head. "More."

"Green."

Bellatrix tugged at her own dress.

"Yellow."

Bellatrix pointed at a light.

Druella was running out of colors. A cry sounded and it wasn't Bellatrix.

"Mummy will be right back." Druella sat her down on the floor. "I promise." She left to tend to Andromeda. "What is it, Andy?" She picked her up. "Are you hungry? Do you need a diaper change? What is it, baby?" She felt her diaper and found that it was wet. "Diaper change, then." She grabbed a clean one and laid Andromeda down on the floor so she could change it. It was easier said than done, as Andromeda kept squirming. "Hold still, it'll only take a moment." She gently forced her legs down long enough to unfasten the used diaper and removed it. She crumpled it into a ball and set it off to the side so she could focus on getting the fresh diaper on her. Again, Andromeda was determined to make this hard for her, for she rolled over onto her stomach before she could put it on. Druella rolled her back over onto her back. "I said hold still." She worked quickly to get the diaper on so she wouldn't be stopped again. "There." She threw the used diaper away then picked Andromeda back up. "Let's go see Bella." She carried her out to where she'd left Bellatrix and found she was now occupied with her father. She stood there for a moment, just watching the two of them roll the blue ball back and forth to each other with a smile on her face. Then she walked over to them and sat beside them, placing Andromeda on her lap. "Told you Mummy would be back."

Bellatrix smiled, her small pearly whites showing. She had just about all the baby teeth she would get before they would start to grow, fall out, and be replaced with adult teeth.

"Let's let Andy play." Druella knew she'd have to help her out, but she always tried to find ways to include Andromeda in games with Bellatrix, wanting them to bond and get used to each other. She sat Andromeda down just in front of her.

Cyngus rolled the ball in their direction.

"Get the ball, Andy," Druella encouraged. "Pass it to Bella."

The ball rolled to a stop in front of Andromeda and she stared down at it as if trying to figure out what to do with it. Then she covered it with her hand.

Druella gently wrapped her hand around her wrist and pushed lightly so the ball would roll over to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix stopped the ball and pushed it over to Cyngus, who pushed it back to Andromeda and Druella, and the cycle continued for about five or ten minutes.

"Can you take Andromeda and keep them both entertained? I think I should make some lunch. I'm starving."

"Yeah, sure," Cyngus answered.

Druella moved Andromeda closer to her father. She kissed the top of her head and leaned over to Bellatrix to do the same. Then she gave Cyngus a quick kiss on the lips before standing up. Her hands rested on her slightly bulging stomach for a moment before heading to the kitchen.

**Other Wizarding World events**:

June – Minerva McGonagall graduates from Hogwarts with top grades on N.E.W.T.s

June – Muggle magazine _My Teeth _established

Unknown date – Lucius Malfoy born

Unknown date – Oliver Wiseman born


	6. 1955

**_1955_**

**Author's Note: Harry wiki lists this year as Druella's death year, but I'm just not having it. Just so you all know.**

**Events of interest in the Muggle World**:

May 14 – Warsaw Pact signed

October 26 – Winston Churchill re-elected Prime Minister of Great Britain

November 1 – Vietnam War begins

Bellatrix was still three and Andromeda not quite two when the world welcomed the newest Black that March. She was blonde, and Cyngus and Druella figured that was a trait of Druella's mother that had been passed down for the first time. Narcissa had been the name they had finally settled on for her. It was a bit harder to have both Bellatrix and Andromeda waiting with Cyngus for the new arrival, as he had to keep hold of both of them, as opposed to when it had just been Bellatrix.

"See that, Bella?" Cyngus asked. "That's your newest sister."

Bellatrix wrinkled her nose. "Why?"

Cyngus laughed. "Because she came from the same place as you and Andy."

Bellatrix didn't reply, only snuggled closer to him.

Druella held her youngest daughter in her arms. "I don't care if she looks like Mother, she's still beautiful." She smiled and looked over to the rest of her family. "You be nice to your little sister, Bella. If you don't, Mummy will be sad."

"Okay," Bellatrix agreed. She absolutely adored her mother and always wanted to see her happy. It scared her when she wasn't, especially because she wasn't old enough to understand why she couldn't help her feel better.

"Good girl." Cyngus placed a kiss to the top of her head. Her hair had already reached her shoulders and was full of curls. Andromeda's was still boyishly short, but had started to gain little curls as well.

"Let me take one of the girls so you can hold Narcissa," Druella stated.

Bellatrix slid out of her father's lap, apparently volunteering.

Druella smiled. "Alright, Bella. Hop up here."

Bellatrix climbed up onto the hospital bed with her mother and watched as she passed Narcissa over to Cyngus, who was still holding onto Andromeda. She cuddled up to her mother, who wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

Cyngus smiled down at Narcissa. "Hello, little one. I'm Daddy." He kissed her forehead. He kissed Andromeda's forehead as well. "Andy, this is Narcissa. She's your little sister, too. You have to be nice to her as well." Andromeda grinned up at him, her few teeth showing.

"So we have a raven-haired daughter, a brunette, and a blonde. What are the chances our next one will be a redhead?" Druella joked.

Cyngus shook his head. "I can not believe you're already talking about another child after all these past hours you've just gone through."

"Well, we seem to have a pattern here, Cyngus. One year I get pregnant, the next the baby is born. Year after that, I'm pregnant again, and the next year the baby is born. Last year I'm pregnant, this year, baby born. With this pattern I'm nearly positive I'll wind up pregnant again sometime next year."

"Do you really think we could handle four children?"

"We'll just have to see."

In a quiet voice, Cyngus spoke to his youngest daughters, "Daddy thinks Mummy's gone a little crazy. What do you think?"

Druella narrowed her eyes. "I can hear you, you know."

Black Manor was now the home of Cyngus, Druella, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black. There had to be a second nursery, as there had only been room for two cribs in the one. Narcissa got a room all to herself. Bellatrix was almost ready to be out of the crib, but it would be a little longer before she would be given a small bed. Narcissa's room wasn't too far away from that of Bellatrix and Andromeda, and neither nursery was too far away from Cyngus and Druella's bedroom chambers. They had to be close by in case they woke crying in the night for food or from nightmares or whatever other reason.

One morning the three girls were hungry all at once. This proved rather difficult for Druella, because it was clear Andromeda was going to be breastfed longer than Bellatrix had been, and Narcissa had to be breastfed as well. She tried to see if Andromeda would be patient enough to let her get Narcissa fed first, but Andromeda wasn't having it. She kept crying for food so Druella had to feed them both at the same time, one at each breast, and it doubled the pain and exhaustion.

Cyngus was left to take care of Bellatrix. They were trying to get her to accept fruit. She was fine with dairy, bread, and vegetables, but she didn't seem to have a taste for fruit at all. They wanted to fix that, they knew it was important for young children to have food from all the food groups, no matter how little. After what felt like ages, Cyngus finally got some strawberries into Bellatrix's system. It seemed like that was the magic fruit, the exception. As long as that meant she was at least getting some fruit, that was fine with Cyngus. "You like that?" Bellatrix nodded. "Good. Let's have some more." He grabbed a handful of strawberries and cut them into smaller pieces that Bellatrix could handle. He heard Druella call for him. "You just sit here and keep eating, Daddy's going to see what Mummy wants."

"Take them, please. Entertain them, put them down for naps, something," Druella requested when Cyngus came into the room. "I had to feed them both at once. They've completely drained me."

"Alright." Cyngus walked over and took Andromeda and Narcissa from her arms. He pressed a soft kiss to his wife's lips. "Get some rest."

"Yeah, that's the plan." She gave him a small smile and flopped down backwards so she was laying on the bed.

Cyngus carried his youngest daughters out of the room and put them down to bed before returning to Bellatrix.

**Other Wizarding World events**:

The Shooting Star broom produced

Unknown date – Tarquin McTavish born


	7. 1956

_**1956**_

**Events of interest in the Muggle World**:

March 2 – Morocco declares its independence from France

August 8 - 262 miners die in a fire in a coal mine in Marcinelle, Belgium

December 2 – Fidel Castro and his followers land in Cuba in the boat Granma

In that December, Bellatrix was now five, Andromeda three, and Narcissa one. Lo-and-behold, true to the pattern, Druella discovered herself pregnant once more.

"Watch," she teased Cyngus. "She'll be redheaded."

"Did you take Divination? You practically predicted you'd be pregnant again this year, and you are."

"Yes, didn't everyone take Divination? But no, that was more intuition and, well, a pattern. I didn't read any tea leaves."

A tiny tornado that was Bellatrix sped into the room. "Mummy, Daddy, I drew you a picture!" She held up her crayon drawing in pride. There were stick people with hair, eyes, and mouths with arrows pointing to them with a single letter above them, the first initials of their names, all standing next to a big square that was supposed to be Black Manor, labeled B M. There was a sun in the corner and a large tree. "It's you, me, Andy, and Cissy!"

Druella smiled. "Oh, it's beautiful, sweetheart." She bent down to Bellatrix's level and kissed her cheek.

Bellatrix smiled at the approval as Cyngus took the drawing from her.

"I'll put it on the fridge," he told them.

Druella hugged Bellatrix to her. "You're my little artist in the making. Now, where're your sisters, hm? You're meant to be watching them."

"Cissy fell asleep. I'll…go play with Andy." Bellatrix pulled out of the hug and sped back out of the room.

Druella followed along behind her so she could put her youngest daughter in her crib so she wouldn't be sleeping on the floor. When she found her she swooped up her little blonde angel into her arms and watched Bellatrix with Andromeda, smiling at how they got along. After a few moments she left and headed for Narcissa's nursery. She laid Narcissa down in the crib and tucked her blanket in around her. She leant in and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, my little angel," she whispered to her. She watched her sleep for a moment before leaving the room, turning the light off behind her. She went to the kitchen so she could admire Bellatrix's drawing on the fridge.

"Only six years until Bella gets her Hogwarts letter," Cyngus mused.

"Only? What do you mean, only? Bella's not even six herself yet. Besides, I'm in no rush to send our children off to school. It's always so long and the breaks are so short. I enjoy having them home with me. I'm not sure how I'll be able to cope when they're gone."

"Well, thankfully with a couple years between each of them, they won't be gone all at once. There's only one year they'll all be at school at the same time, and that will be Bella's last year, which is far away enough. It won't be too bad."

"I can't even think of Bella being seventeen. She's too cute and adorable to grow up. I want to keep her this way forever."

Cyngus chuckled. "You, my dear, have turned into the stereotypical mother."

Druella took this in. "You're absolutely right. Wow, that's weird. I never thought I'd see the day…"

"It's certainly interesting to see you this way."

"Aren't you the same? Surely you want to keep them all young, too."

"What parent does not? But if parents got their way, the world would be mostly children. No one would grow up."

"You may have a point there." She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. "After this one, I'm done," she murmured. "Four will be enough. I know I couldn't handle five. After this one is born, I want to cast a permanent anti-pregnancy spell on myself. I just hope you're not mad that we've never had a son, and that this last one probably won't be one, either."

Cyngus kissed the top of her head. "If you're sure that's what you want, who am I to deny you?"

"I just want you to be okay with it. Sure, there may be little chance of us having a son as it is, but there will be absolutely no chance once I cast the spell."

"I'm okay with it. Four children will be plenty, even if they're all girls. Walburga or Alphard may have a son to carry on the family name at some point. It doesn't have to be through us."

Druella smiled, melted by his words. "Thank you for being so understanding, Cyngus. You don't have to be, but you are. You could get angry about it, but you choose not to. I can see why I married you." She looked up and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He wrapped an arm around her, keeping her close.

"You have given me the best, most beautiful children I could ask for, with another on the way who I'm sure will be just the same. In doing so, I think you've greatly improved our marriage. You take such good care of us." Happy tears swam in her eyes.

"I think the pregnancy hormones have made you mushy," he teased.

"Ssh, this is a beautiful moment. Let us have it."

Cyngus nodded silently, submissively.

In the other room, Bellatrix decided trying to get Andromeda to say her name. "Bell uh. Bella. Tricks. Bellatrix. Can you say it?"

"Bell…"

Bellatrix smiled. "Come on, you're halfway there," she encouraged.

"Bell… Bella…"

Bellatrix nodded. She took Andromeda's small hands. "So close."

"Twix… Bell… Bellatwix?"

"Yay!" It was close enough. She hugged her little sister close to her. "I can't wait to tell Mummy and Daddy you can say my name."

**Other Wizarding World events**:

The Caerphilly Catapults defeat the Karasjok Kites to win the European Cup

Minerva McGonagall is offered a prestigious promotion at the Ministry of Magic but, dissatisfied with her job, quits and sends a letter to Hogwarts to apply for a teaching position. She becomes part of the school faculty in December of this year.

Armando Dippet's tenure as Headmaster of Hogwarts ends and Albus Dumbledore becomes the new Headmaster

Tom Riddle, now known as Lord Voldemort, travels to Hogwarts Castle to appeal to Albus Dumbledore for the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Hamish MacFarlan becomes captain of Montrose Magpies


	8. 1957

**_1957_**

**Events of interest in the Muggle World**:

May 5 – Soviet satellite 'Sputnik' launched

That September, Bellatrix was almost six, Andromeda was four, and Narcissa was two when Druella gave birth to another girl.

"You've got to be kidding me," Cyngus muttered when he saw that the small tuft of hair on the baby's head was red.

"What?" Druella asked tiredly, having not seen her yet.

"Her hair is red."

"Really?"

"Really. Must take after my mother, this time."

Luckily Bellatrix and Andromeda were big enough to sit on their own beside him, so he only had to hold Narcissa.

"Wow, it really is red," Druella commented when her newest baby was handed over to her. She smiled. "You are just an adorable little thing," she cooed to her. She booped her small nose with an index finger. "Are you a Lysandra? Or maybe Melania?"

"Maggie," Bellatrix spoke.

Cyngus looked down at her, surprised. "You want to call her Maggie?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Maggie."

Druella smiled. "How about Magdalena, Maggie for short?"

"Magdalena Black does have a nice ring to it," Cyngus mused.

"Mag-ee," Andromeda repeated.

"Well, that settles it, then. Welcome to the world, Magdalena." Druella smiled down at her. After a few minutes of holding her, she looked to Cyngus. "Alright, let me see Cissy, and you can see Magdalena."

They switched children and Cyngus held the newest addition to the family. Both Bellatrix and Andromeda sat up and leaned closer to get a better look at their sister's face.

"Pretty." Bellatrix smiled. "Pretty Maggie."

"Pwetty," Andromeda repeated, nodding.

"Yes, very pretty," Cyngus confirmed.

Druella gazed down at Narcissa. "You're not the youngest anymore. You, Bellatrix, and Andromeda are all big sisters now." She stroked her soft, slightly grown out hair. "And you all have to be nice to Maggie."

"Maggie," Narcissa repeated.

"Yes, Maggie," Druella replied with a smile. She turned Narcissa so she was facing the rest of the family. "Can you name the rest? Who's that?" She pointed to Cyngus.

"Dada," Narcissa answered.

"Good." Druella kissed her cheek. "And that?" She pointed to Bellatrix.

"Bella."

She pointed to Andromeda.

"Andy."

She turned Narcissa back so she was facing her again. She pointed to herself.

"Mummy."

"Very good, Cissy. Very good." She kissed her forehead.

Now that Bellatrix was close to six, she had her own bed and room. No longer did she have to share with Andromeda. Narcissa still had her nursery and crib. Cyngus and Druella decided that Magdalena would take Bellatrix's place in the nursery she had shared with Andromeda and would have her old crib. Andromeda had nearly outgrown her own crib, and would soon get her own bed and room like Bellatrix had. There would still be a good few months before that happened, though.

The large manor seemed to be less empty now that the married couple had four children to share it with. Six people filled the house much more than two ever could.

Cyngus and Druella sat on the bed in their chambers with Druella holding the youngest Black. They'd told Bellatrix to find something that both her other sisters could play with her.

"I can't believe that in a couple years I won't have to breastfeed anymore," Druella mused. Since Bellatrix's birth in 1951, her breasts were a constant source of food for her children. Bellatrix and Andromeda had moved on to more solid foods, but Narcissa was still being fed that way, and Magdalena would be, too.

"That is a very odd conversation starter."

"But it's true," Druella replied. "I've been at it for nearly six years."

"It's still an odd conversation starter… When are you going to do that spell?"

"The anti-pregnancy one? In a few weeks. It's not good to do it just after giving birth."

"Ah. And you're still sure you want to go through with it?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Like I said, I can't handle five or more children. Four is enough." She smiled down at Magdalena. "You're the magic number, little one." She kissed her forehead. "The lucky last one."

"I've noticed a new pattern," Cyngus stated.

"Oh? What's that?"

"The first letters of our names. Mine is C, yours is D. Andromeda's is A, Bellatrix's is B. Magdalena's is M, and Narcissa's is N. Three pairs of letters that go right next to each other."

"Wow. And we didn't even plan that." Druella kissed his cheek. "But we should've. It's neat." She smiled and looked back down at Magdalena. "Your biggest sister practically named you, you know. I just helped." Green eyes blinked back up at her.

"Red hair and green eyes. What a pair."

"They're all beautiful combinations. Raven and brown, brown and brown, blonde and blue, red and green."

"That they are," Cyngus agreed.

Druella stroked Magdalena's small tuft of red hair. "This is gonna grow out to be beautiful and curly just like your sisters'. And you'll grow to be just as beautiful as Bella and Andy are, and as beautiful as Narcissa is growing to be. Guys will be lining up to court you all when you're of proper age. And then when the right one comes along, you'll all marry."

"What happened to the Druella who couldn't think of our children reaching age eleven, let alone an age old enough to marry?"

"Oh, she's still here, but she can jump a few years beyond that. Besides, after Hogwarts they'll all be back home with us until they find proper husbands to change their names."

"As long as none of them are from the Weasley line."

"Yes. No blood traitors for this family line. Remember that, Maggie. No Weasleys." She kissed her forehead. "But I don't think we should have much cause to worry about that. I expect only Slytherins to be interested, as that's surely what our girls will be sorted into. There's just no other acceptable house."

"You've got that right."

Meanwhile in the living room, Bellatrix was trying to teach Andromeda a hand game that Druellla had taught her. Narcissa had famously fallen asleep on the floor once again.

Andromeda clapped at the wrong time.

Bellatrix shook her head. "No, it's…" She demonstrated the proper order.

Andromeda nodded in concentration. They tried it again, and again she messed it up. She pouted with impatience at herself.

Bellatrix laughed. "It's okay, just…" They started again. This time was successful. "See? We did it. Like that."

"Again?"

"Okay."

They did it again, and Andromeda seemed to have gotten the hang of it.

After another round, Bellatrix looked over to Narcissa. "Mummy would want you in bed," she murmured mostly to herself. She looked back to Andromeda. "I'll be right back, Andy. Stay here." She got up and walked over to Narcissa. "Come on, Cissy." She managed to pick her up, even if she was half her size. "Let's get you in bed." She carried her all the way to her nursery. She had to stand on her tiptoes before she was able to reach into the crib, but she successfully put Narcissa down in it. She smiled at her sleeping sister and pulled her blanket up over her before leaving the room and returning to Andromeda.

**Other Wizarding World events**:

Unknown date – Sturgis Podmore born


	9. 1958

_**1958**_

**Events of interest in the Muggle World**:

May 5 – NORAD Radarr Systam located close to North Pole to detect missile attack from Soviets on North America

It was a couple weeks until the new year. Bellatrix had just turned seven when Alphard and Walburga Black paid a visit to Black Manor. Walburga had some exciting news to share.

"It's your turn to be an aunt and uncle, and you an uncle again, Alphard," the announcement began. To Druella and Cyngus she continued, "Your little angels are getting a cousin!"

"Congratulations!" Druella hugged Walburga. "How far along?" she asked.

"Around two months now."

Druella did the math. "Oh, so he or she will arrive around the time of Magdalena's second birthday."

"Yes," Walburga confirmed.

The two had been present for each of Cyngus and Druella's daughter's birthdays from the time of Bellatrix's first.

"Do you have any inkling toward the gender?" Cyngus asked.

"It's a boy, I feel it," Walburga answered, resting a hand on her own stomach.

"So, why doesn't Orion ever come?" Druella asked. "He hasn't even met our girls yet."

"He claims he's too busy," Walburga answered. "I say he's just plain lazy."

"Well, I think it would be nice if the girls got to meet their other uncle at some point in their lives," Cyngus stated.

"I'll see if I can drag him out of the house next time I come," Walburga vowed.

Alphard hugged his sister. "So, have you thought of any names, sister dear?"

Walburga nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact we have. If I'm right and it's a boy, it will be Sirius Black III."

"You might want to pick out a girl name or two," Druella advised. "Just in case. When our Andromeda was born, we weren't prepared at all for another girl. We were both so sure it would be a boy that we only picked out boy names."

"I think Marina might be a nice name, just in case I'm wrong," Walburga replied.

"Speaking of the girls," Alphard started. "Where are my little nieces?"

"Magdalena is down for a nap," Cyngus answered. "And I think the rest are playing out back.

"Well, bring them in," Walburga requested. "I'd like to see them and I'm sure he would, too." She nodded her head in Alphard's direction.

"I'll go get them," Druella volunteered. She walked through hallway upon hallway until she reached the back door. She stepped out and watched her daughters play for a moment before getting their attention, "Bella, Andy, Cissy! Come inside, Auntie Walburga and Uncle Alphard want to see you."

Bellatrix took each of her sister's hands and ran over to the door with them, making sure neither of them tripped over their own feet.

Druella smiled at them and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. She lifted Narcissa into her arms and when Bellatrix tugged at one of her hands, she shifted so she could hold Narcissa in one arm and let her hold her hand. With Bellatrix still holding on to Andromeda's hand, Druella led them to where her husband, brother and sister-in-law were waiting.

"There's my girls," Alphard stated once they were in sight.

Bellatrix broke her hold on Druella and Andromeda and sprinted up to them, jumping into her uncle's arms. "Uncle Alphie!" she squealed in delight. She flung her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Alphard chuckled at his niece's enthusiasm. "Good to see you, Bellatrix." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "You are going to hate me saying this but you look more and more like your mother each time I see you."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes but chose not to reply.

Once the rest got close to them, Walburga spoke, "Let's see the lovely Andromeda."

Andromeda walked over to her.

Walburga bent down so she was at her level. "And how old are we now, Andy?" She knew, of course, she was just testing her skills with numbers.

Andromeda thought for a moment before holding her hand up, splaying her fingers out. "Five," she answered.

Walburga nodded. "You are getting to be a big girl, huh?"

Andromeda nodded. "I'm a big girl."

Walburga chuckled and hugged her. "Yes you are. And I think that you are looking much like your mother, too."

Andromeda grinned. To her, that was the highest compliment. She thought her mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. "Thank you.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Walburga straightened up. "And let's not forget Narcissa." She held her arms out and Druella handed her over. "You're getting pretty big, too, you know that?"

Narcissa smiled up at her.

Alphard sat Bellatrix back down on her feet. "Seven already. Time sure does fly. Have your parents told you about Hogwarts yet?"

Bellatrix looked from Druella, to Cyngus, and back to Alphard. "What's Hogwarts?"

"I guess not," Alphard answered his own question.

"It's a school," Cnygus answered.

"One you and your sisters will be going to when you're old enough," Druella added.

"How old is that?" Bellatrix asked.

"Eleven, usually," Druella answered.

"But since you have a December birthday and the school year starts in September, I think you'll start when you're ten," Cyngus stated.

"I don't want to go to school," Bellatrix huffed.

"Not even a magic school?" Walburga asked.

Bellatrix's eyes lit up. "Magic?"

"Yes, it's a magic school," Alphard answered.

Andromeda's eyes went wide. "Magic?" she repeated.

Cyngus nodded. "Yes, Andy. Magic. Remember how you've seen Mummy and I conjure up objects out of nowhere?"

Andromeda nodded.

"That's magic."

"You went to school for that?" Bellatrix asked. She looked around as all the adult faces in the room nodded. "And we have to?"

"Yes," Druella answered.

"Why? Can't you teach us?"

"Not much," Cyngus answered. "You'll learn much better at Hogwarts, anyway. Most of the teachers there have taught what they teach for a long time."

"So they're old."

The group laughed.

"I guess you could say so," Druella replied.

"But…" A thought occurred to Bellatrix. "If I start when I'm ten or eleven, I'll be alone."

"Well, yes, but Andy's just a couple years younger than you and then she'll be right there with you."

"But…That's a long time." Tears of future loneliness welled up in Bellatrix's eyes.

"Oh, Bella…" Druella pulled her eldest daughter into a hug. "Don't be sad. You won't be alone the whole time." She stroked her dark curls.

Andromeda looked up at her father. "I get to go?"

"Yes, you get to go," Cyngus answered. "Once you're eleven."

Andromeda nodded.

Alphard got her attention. "Uncle Alphard hasn't gotten a hug from you yet, missy."

Andromeda stepped closer to her uncle and wrapped her arms around him.

"There we go. That's better," Alphard stated. He kissed the top of her head, hugging her back. Then he looked over to his sister, who still had Narcissa in her arms. "May I see her, now?"

Walburga nodded and passed her over.

Alphard smiled down at the blonde three year old now in his arms. "And how are you, Narcissa?"

Narcissa smiled shyly up at him. "Okay," she answered quietly.

When Bellatrix was calm, she went over to her aunt Walburga, who she hadn't greeted yet. "Hi, Auntie." She hugged her.

"Hello, Miss Bellatrix." Walburga kissed the top of her head. "Are you being a good big sister?"

Bellatrix nodded.

"Good, good. Not teasing them?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "Nope."

"Good girl."

**Other Wizarding World events**:

No significant events, births, or deaths this year


	10. 1959

**_1959_**

**Events of interest in the Muggle World**:

January 3 – Alaska becomes a part of the United States of America

December 1 – Antarctic Treaty, International Treaty makes Antarctica a scientific preserve

That August, Andromeda turned six, Narcissa was four, Magdalena was nearly two, Bellatrix was still seven, and Sirius Black III was born to Walburga and Orion Black, the youngest of the current generation of Black children.

"My sister had our nephew," Cyngus informed Druella after getting off of the phone with Walburga.

"Oh, she did? That's great! Good thing she was right about it being a boy, now we don't have to worry about the family name fading out."

"Yes, that is a good thing," he agreed.

"So when do we get to meet him?"

"We should probably give them a few weeks or a month before crowding them with visitors."

"Even so, I hope this means Orion will finally get to meet the girls. I can't believe it's been nearly eight years since we first had Bellatrix, and not once in those eight years did he make an effort to meet her or any of the others."

"Maybe he didn't think they're worth it because they're all girls."

"If that's true then he's going to find I have a problem with him. It shouldn't matter that he has nieces instead of nephews. It's like he's shunning them as if they are impure or blood-traitors, which they're not."

"Or we can look the other way and choose to believe it really is because he's busy."

"That best be his reason lest he wants to feel how powerful I can curse."

"Dru, let's not step out of line. I'm sure you don't want your sister-in-law angry with you. Be rational."

Druella sighed. "I will if he will."

The eldest of the Black siblings were crowded around the youngest Black sibling's crib where Magdalena slept, unaware of her audience.

Narcissa put her hand between two of the bars, reaching out toward her younger sister.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix hissed. "Don't wake her up."

Narcissa pulled her hand back with a slight frown.

Andromeda looked over to her older sister. "Why are we here?"

"I just wanted to check on her," Bellatrix answered. "Mummy says she's sick."

Druella had practically quarantined Magdalena from the rest of them, not wanting them to catch whatever it was she had. Bellatrix thought she had to be lonely, so she snuck them all into her nursery.

"So that's why we can't play with her?" Andromeda asked.

Bellatrix nodded. "Yes." She turned away from the crib and made her little sisters do the same. "Come on, we don't want to be caught." She cast a backwards glance over her shoulder at her sleeping sister. "See you later, Maggie." She pulled her sisters out of the room and quietly shut the door behind them.

"Outside?" Narcissa asked.

"Yeah, outside," Bellatrix answered as she led the way. "Be quiet," she whispered as they crept down the hallway. "On your toes." If their parents heard them walking or talking they'd get in trouble.

Once they reached the hall leading to the door that led to the backyard, they ran toward it. Bellatrix had just gotten outside when she noticed Narcissa wasn't close behind her anymore and looked back to discover that she had tripped and fallen in the hallway. She slipped back inside and rushed over to her younger sister. "Are you okay?"

Narcissa was crying as she tried to pick herself back up.

Bellatrix helped her up and hugged her. "It's okay, you're okay, Cissy." She stroked her wavy blonde hair. Narcissa only cried harder. Bellatrix pulled back. "Where does it hurt, Cissy?"

Narcissa pointed at one of her knees. There was a large scrape and it had started to bleed.

"You'll be okay. Andy?"

Andromeda came closer. "Yeah?"

"Go get Mummy. Or Daddy. Quick."

Andromeda nodded and ran off down the hallway to find one of them.

"You'll be okay," Bellatrix repeated. "Mummy or Daddy is gonna come and then you're gonna be fine." She wiped Narcissa's tears away and hugged her close again. "Ssh. Ssh." She kissed the top of her head. "Ssh."

Andromeda finally found the room Druella and Cyngus were in. "Mummy, Daddy!" She ran up to them.

"Andy, what is it?" Druella asked, startled by her urgent tone.

"Cissy fell! Come." She spun in the other direction and darted back out of the room.

Cyngus and Druella shared a glance before taking off after her. They jogged along behind her until they all reached Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"See? They're here," Bellatrix murmured. "You'll be alright."

The moment she let Narcissa go, Druella swept her up into her arm, inspecting her every inch until she found her injury. "What happened, baby?"

"She fell," Bellatrix and Andromeda spoke in unison.

Narcissa nodded.

"We shouldn't have been running." Bellatrix cast her glance down to the floor.

"You're right, you shouldn't have," Cyngus replied. "Let me see." He stepped closer to Druella and Narcissa so he could see her knee. "Running some water over it and putting hydrogen peroxide on it should take care of that. Come on."

Bellatrix and Andromeda watched as their parents walked away with Narcissa.

Bellatrix felt bad. Her sisters were following her lead. If she hadn't been running, neither would Andromeda and Narcissa and Narcissa wouldn't have fallen. Instead of going back outside, she turned to Andromeda and asked, "Want me to do your hair?"

Andromeda thought for a moment then nodded.

"Okay." Bellatrix took her hand and lead her to her room.

In the bathroom, Narcissa cried harder as the hydrogen peroxide was applied and stung her wound.

"It'll be over soon," Druella promised. "It'll be over soon and then you'll be all better." She held onto one of her hands, feeling Narcissa's incredible strength as she squeezed onto hers for dear life.

Finished with the hydrogen peroxide, Cyngus found a properly sized band aid and covered the wound with it. "There we go." The pressed a kiss to her now bandaged knee. "All better."

Narcissa sniffled, but stopped crying. She shifted closer to her mother and hugged her tight.

Druella hugged back. "You're okay now, Cissy." She kissed her cheek. "But be careful. I don't want this happening again. Don't run around the house anymore, okay?"

Narcissa nodded. "Okay, Mummy."

"Good girl." Cyngus stepped closer so he could place a kiss on the top of Narcissa's head.

Druella moved Narcissa closer to her father. "Go see Daddy now, okay?"

Narcissa nodded.

To Cyngus, she spoke, "I'm going to go check on Maggie, see if she needs anything." She would take her temperature, too. The last thing she wanted was for her baby to have a fever.

"Okay." Cyngus took his blonde daughter into his arms. "Does it still hurt?"

Narcissa shook her head.

"Good. You're all better now."

He left the bathroom with his daughter about half a minute after his wife. "Do you want to go see your sisters now?"

Narcissa cuddled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. "Uh uh."

Cyngus laughed. "So you're hanging with me, then?"

Narcissa nodded.

"Okay."

"Tell me a story, Daddy," Narcissa requested.

"What story?"

"Any story."

"Alright. Let's see if Daddy can find a new one." He headed for the library with her.

Druella stepped into Magdalena's nursery with a thermometer. Children below the age of five couldn't have their temperature taken orally, so that left the ear, the armpit, or rectally. The thermometers for the ear were only for the ear and were just a bit too expensive for Druella's liking. She certainly wasn't about to stick a thermometer up her daughter's butt either, so that left the armpit. She bent over the crib and lightly grabbed hold of Magdalena, lifting her up. "Mummy's just gonna take your temperature, okay? Then you can go back to sleep." She kissed her forehead when her green eyes opened and looked back at her. "It'll be real quick." She put the thermometer under her arm and held it there for the allotted time. When she saw the reading, she frowned. "You're still pretty sick, love." She brushed a strand of red hair out of her daughter's eyes. "Get better, okay? I don't like worrying all the time." She kissed her forehead again and held her close for a few moments before laying her back down in her crib.

**Other Wizarding World events**:

Unknown date – Gaspard Shingleton born

Unknown date – Peter Pettigrew born

Unknown date – Petunia Dursley born

Unknown date – Death of Regulus Black I

Unknown date – Death of Arcturus Black II


	11. 1960

_**1960**_

**Events of interest in the Muggle World**:

May 16 – The first ever functioning laser invented by Theodore H. Maiman

May 22 – Valdivian Earthquake, the most powerful earthquake ever recorded rating 9.5 on the moment magnitude scale

Bellatrix wasn't looking forward to her ninth birthday. If her father was right, that would bring her a year closer to her time at Hogwarts. She didn't want to go to some school where she wouldn't have her sisters or parents for company, even if it was for magic. Andromeda was two years younger than her, that meant she wouldn't even have one sister for company at the school until she was nearly thirteen. Andromeda would be eleven before Bellatrix would be thirteen, as she was born in August while Bellatrix was born in December. The school year starts in September, so Andromeda would actually be eleven before starting, unlike Bellatrix. Bellatrix envied that. She wouldn't be eleven until three months after the start of the year. Why couldn't she wait until she was nearly twelve? That way she would only have to have one year of school alone.

Bellatrix sighed. As it was, her sister was only seven now. Narcissa had turned five, and Magdalena had turned three. All of them would have at least one other as company during their first year of school. For the first time, being the oldest wasn't a privilege, it was a hindrance. She would give anything to be one of the younger ones just so she would have company during her first year at Hogwarts. She'd been told by her parents that she would make friends there, but she couldn't imagine herself being friends with anyone but her sisters. She didn't even like her cousin, who was only a baby at one year old. She guessed it was because he was a boy. She tried to like him, she really did, for the sake of her Aunt Walburga, but she just didn't. Andromeda seemed to be the one out of all of the Black sisters that liked him the most. Bellatrix didn't know why.

"Mummy, what happens if someone doesn't want to go to Hogwarts?"

"Bellatrix, you're going to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I know… but what happens if you don't want to?"

"Then they most likely grow up without learning how to control their magic, and it will probably be taken away. And in this family, they'll probably be removed from the family tree."

Bellatrix winced. "You and Daddy would really do that? If me, Andy, Cissy, or Maggie refuse to go we wouldn't be considered family anymore?"

"If magic gets stripped, you're like a squib, which is someone born to a magical family without magic. Blacks have never counted squibs as family. But none of my daughters will be removed from the family tree, because all of them will be going to Hogwarts."

Bellatrix pouted. "I understand, Mummy." She walked off and slipped into Andromeda's room. Andromeda was asleep in her bed. She went over to her and shook her shoulders. "Andy, wake up."

Andromeda was jolted awake. Her eyes cracked open. "Wha…?" She raised an arm to block her eyes against the harsh rays of sunlight coming in through the window. "Bella? What do you want?" She sat up, still in her nightgown.

Bellatrix hopped onto the bed with her and pulled her into a hug.

"Bella," Andromeda gasped. "Bella…you…you're squishing me."

Bellatrix let go. "Sorry."

"What was that for?"

"I'm going to miss you when I'm at Hogwarts."

"But…" Andromeda's expression grew puzzled. "That's not for a couple more years."

"I know. But I won't have you or Cissy or even Maggie for company anymore."

"Bella, it's still a couple years." She hugged her older sister again. "Enjoy us for those couple years."

Bellatrix nodded. "Okay."

Meanwhile, Narcissa was playing with her little sister. They were playing with Bellatrix's old blue ball, passing it back and forth to each other. They sat spread-eagled to keep the ball between their legs, but their feet weren't quite touching so sometimes the ball would roll out of their reach. Even if it was on the opposite of the room, Narcissa was always the one that went to get it. She was better on her feet than Magdalena was. Magdalena was much like Bellatrix had been, moving in short little bursts of energy and frequently falling down. Narcissa could run, so she could definitely walk without losing her footing.

After a while, it became obvious that Magdalena was getting bored of their game.

"Okay, Maggie. What do you want to play, now?" Narcissa asked.

"Bella," Magdalena stated.

"Oh, you want to see Bella?" Narcissa pouted slightly. Why couldn't she just play with her?

Magdalena nodded.

"Okay, let's find Bella." Narcissa stood and took Magdalena's hand, bringing her to her feet as well. They abandoned the blue ball. "Daddy," she started when they came across their father. "Have you seen Bella?"

"She was talking with your mother a few minutes ago," Cyngus answered. "I don't know where she is now."

"Okay." Narcissa walked on with her little sister. Finding their mother would be the next best bet. A few minutes later they found her in the kitchen. "Mummy?"

Druella looked over her shoulder. "Yes, Cissy?"

It was clear she was cutting something up, most likely preparing a meal.

"Do you know where Bella went?"

"You could check her room."

"Oh," Narcissa replied. "Duh." Why hadn't she thought of that? She led her little sister out of the room and along the hallway all of their rooms were in. Magdalena still stayed in one of the nurseries, but the other three all had their own bedrooms. She knocked on Bellatrix's door when they reached it. When she didn't get an answer, she pushed the door open but found the room empty. The bed was made, and it didn't look like Bellatrix had done much in it that day. She closed the door again and frowned in thought. She hadn't seen Andromeda at all that day, so maybe she was with her. She walked over to Andromeda's bedroom door with Magdalena in tow and knocked.

A few moments later, the door was opened to reveal Andromeda still dressed in her nightgown. "Yeah?"

"Maggie wants to see Bella. Is she with you?"

Andromeda held the door open wider to reveal the eldest Black sister sitting on her bed.

"There you are."

Bellatrix looked over. "What's up, Cissy?"

"Maggie wants to see you." Narcissa walked into the room with her little sister.

"Okay," Bellatrix replied. "Get her up here." She patted a spot next to her on the bed.

Narcissa walked over to Andromeda's bed and she and Bellatrix helped Magdalena up onto it.  
"What is it, Maggie?" Bellatrix asked.

Magdalena just crawled into her biggest sister's lap and hugged her.

Bellatrix laughed softly. "I love you, too. Is that all you came for?"

Narcissa shrugged. "She didn't want to play with me anymore. She wanted to see you."

Bellatrix looked down at Magdalena. "Maggie, why don't you want to play with Cissy? She's fun, too."

"Yeah, Maggie, that probably hurt her feelings," Andromeda added.

Bellatrix looked to her blonde sister. "Come on up, Cissy."

Narcissa got onto the bed as well and sat next to her older sister.

"I'm gonna miss you, too. When I'm at Hogwarts." Bellatrix wrapped her arms around her little sister and hugged her close, careful of Magdalena in her lap. She kissed her cheek. "And if _someone _here," she continued, looking pointedly at Magdalena. "Thinks they're above playing with you, I'll still play with you, okay?"

Narcissa nodded. "Thanks, Bella."

Andromeda hopped up onto the bed, feeling a bit left out. "So will I, Cissy." She took Magdalena from Bellatrix's lap and plopped her down into her own. "And you, miss Maggie, should play with Cissy anyway. She loves you, you know. We all do." She pressed a kiss to her forehead. She turned her to face Narcissa.

Magdalena crawled out of Andromeda's lap, back into Bellatrix's, only to crawl into her blonde sister's lap. She sat there and looked up at her. "Maggie sorry." She snuggled close to her.

Narcissa hugged her. "It's okay, Maggie." She kissed the top of her head.

"Really?"

Narcissa nodded. "Really."

Andromeda let her head rest against Bellatrix's shoulder. "Remember what I said," she told her quietly.

"What's that?" Bellatrix asked.

"It's still a couple years. There's time for you to enjoy us before you go."

Bellatrix nodded. "I remember."

**Other Wizarding World events**:

January 9 – Severus Snape born

January 30 – Lily Evans born

March 10 – Remus Lupin born

March 27 – James Potter born

Unknown date – Greta Catchlove born


	12. 1961

**_1961_**

**Events of interest in the Muggle World**:

October 30 – Tsar Bomba Detonation, the most powerful nuclear weapon ever detonated

In October, the Black sisters gained a second cousin, Regulus Black, younger brother of Sirius Black III, now two. Magdalena had just turned four the previous month and Andromeda had turned eight the month before that. Narcissa was six and Bellatrix was nearly ten. That would be the year everything would change, the year she would first attend Hogwarts.

"Time really has gone by quickly," Druella mused to Cyngus. "Bellatrix's first year is sneaking up on us. She's still such a baby. I hope she'll be alright."

"She'll be fine, Dru. If children couldn't handle school at that age, the age requirement would be higher. Besides, the first year is mainly introductory. It won't be too hard and they won't really do anything dangerous yet."

"Maybe when we attended it was like that, but it's been a long time since our time at Hogwarts, Cyngus. Perhaps things have changed."

"I doubt there have been any drastic changes. And even if there are classes that are a bit too intense, the schedule can always be altered. Especially if a prestigious pureblooded family such as ourselves makes such a request."

Druella relaxed at that. "You do have a point there."

Bellatrix sat in front of the vanity mirror in her room, running a brush through her long raven locks of hair. It had grown quite long. It reached her waist. Her mother had offered to cut it, but she didn't want it cut. She liked it the way it was. It hadn't been cut once since she had been born. It only got trimmed when there was a threat of split ends. Her sisters were different. Andromeda kept her dark brown curls at shoulder length and Narcissa's slightly wavy blonde mane stopped just below her shoulder blades. Magdalena's red hair was still growing and had barely started to reach her shoulders. Hers was the straightest hair of all of them.

Once finished, Bellatrix took a moment to look around the room. This would be the last year she would have a room all to herself. She knew that once she was at Hogwarts she would have to stay in shared dormitories. Hogwarts wasn't a school that you could go to while living at home. A student attending couldn't wake up at home, go to school for x amount of hours, come back home for whatever time was left before bed, and repeat the cycle all over again. She knew non-magical kids, otherwise known as Muggles, were able to do that, but no one else could. Not those that didn't want their magic stripped, anyway, if what her mother said had been right.

A knock sounded on the door.

Bellatrix's gaze followed the sound. "Who is it?"

The door slowly opened, wide enough for the person's head to pop in. "It's Andy."

Bellatrix turned her body to fully face the door. "Come in."

Andromeda stepped inside Bellatrix's room and closed the door behind her.

"I thought you were playing with Cissy."

"She fell asleep."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and her blonde sister's laziness. "Yeah, I can see that. What about Maggie?"

Andromeda's gaze dropped to the floor for a moment. "That's why I came in here." Her eyes rose back up to look at her older sister. "She's sick again."

"_Again?_"

Andromeda nodded.

"But she was just sick like two months ago!"

"I know. Maybe whatever it was came back."

Bellatrix frowned. "I hope nothing's wrong with her."

"Me too. But Mummy's scared. She doesn't want us being near her again."

Bellatrix bit her lower lip. "That bad?"

Andromeda nodded again. "She threw up blood."

Bellatrix's eyes went wide. "That didn't happen last time. It's probably not what she had before." She knew that wasn't a good sign. "Maybe it's not even something we can catch." She thought of something. "Are they still here?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Bellatrix shook her head. They shouldn't be. "I'm going to go find them. You can come with me if you want." She got off of the chair she'd been sitting in and headed for the door. She could hear Andromeda's footsteps behind her as she looked for her parents. When she found them she practically yelled, "Take her to the hospital!"

"What?" Cyngus asked.

"Maggie. I know she's sick again. Andy told me what happened. Take her to the hospital! It might be something really bad that you can't fix without help." Tears began to blur her vision. "I know you like to think you can do everything, and I like to think it to. But what if you can't? What if –?" Bellatrix's voice broke and the tears escaped, rolling down her cheeks.

Druella took her daughter into her arms. "Ssh. Bella…" She wiped her tears away. She looked over to her husband. "That's what we're gonna do, okay?" she murmured to Bellatrix.

Cyngus gave Druella a silent nod.

"That's what we're gonna do," Druella repeated. She kissed her daughter's still wet cheek. "It'll be okay. She'll be okay." She stroked Bellatrix's long hair. "Don't you worry. That's my job." She kissed the top of her head. "Stay here and watch your sisters while we're gone, yeah?"

Bellatrix nodded. Her throat still felt raw, so she didn't speak.

"Good girl." Druella brushed a strand of hair out of her face before letting her go. She looked over to where Cyngus had been standing, but found he had moved. She guessed he was going to grab Magdalena. "Remember," she began, looking at both her daughters. "Don't answer anything. We don't have reason to knock."

Andromeda nodded and watched as Druella walked out of the room before looking to Bellatrix. She had never seen her older sister fall apart the way she just had. She had always viewed her as strong, even during her weaker moments. She'd never seen her cry before. She took a step closer to her. "Bella…" She reached out to her and Bellatrix took her hand. Andromeda used it to pull her closer and wrapped her arms tightly around her. "She'll be okay," she whispered.

Bellatrix returned the hug and squeezed her eyes shut, hiding her face in her younger sister's shoulder. She hoped they were right.

After Magdalena was born, Cyngus and Druella had hoped there would be no reason for them to set foot inside a hospital again. Druella had cast that anti-pregnancy spell, so there would be no more births. They had thought that no more births would mean no more trips to the hospital, but clearly they had been wrong.

Druella sat in the passenger seat of the car with Magdalena in her lap. "Please be okay," she whispered against her hair after letting her lips linger there in a kiss. "I don't want to lose you, ever."

Magdalena coughed and Druella lifted her head, turning it to the side to look out the window. She thought about Bellatrix's outburst and how it spoke volumes as to how much Bellatrix cared about her sisters, at least how much she cared about Magdalena.

As they drew closer to the hospital, Druella bit her lower lip, absentmindedly scraping away some of the skin there with her top row of teeth. Tears swam in her eyes but she willed them away, not daring to let them fall. When the car finally stopped, she got out with Magdalena in her arms. "Let's get this over with," she muttered under her breath. She kissed Magdalena's cheek. "Don't be scared, Maggie. The doctors and Healers are nice here." She felt Cyngus wrap an arm around her as they walked to the doors and she gave him a small smile. He wasn't showing it, but she knew he had to be worried, too.

They didn't have to wait very long before someone saw them in.

"Our daughter's sick," Cyngus explained. "She threw up blood earlier today and we want to figure out what's wrong with her. We just want her better."

"She's been sick before," Druella added. "Quite often, actually. But this has never happened before."

The person working with them nodded. "Well, that can be a sign of a stomach bug which is quite uncomfortable but not very threatening, or it can be a sign of something much more serious. We'll have to do some tests."

Druella nodded. "Okay. When do you get the results?"

"We can make them come pretty fast, but that will still be a few hours after the tests are run. You can either wait in the waiting room or we can give you a call once the results come in."

"How long will the tests take?" Cyngus asked. He wasn't very comfortable with the thought of leaving their youngest daughter in the hands of strangers, even if they were just doing their job.

"Half an hour at the most."

Cyngus nodded. "Okay." He looked over to his wife. "So, what do you want to do? Do you think we can leave Bellatrix and the other two alone for a few hours to wait?"

"It shouldn't be a problem," Druella answered. She didn't really want to wait in the hospital any longer than she had to, but she would rather hear the results of the tests in person than on the phone.

"So you'll wait here, then?" The man asked.

Both parents nodded.

"Alright. Then I'll take miss…?"

"Magdalena," Druella supplied.

"I'll take miss Magdalena and we'll get started on those tests. You can have her back when they're finished."

"Okay. Shall we go wait in the waiting room now?" Cyngus asked.

"Yes, that would be best."

Cyngus took Druella's hand and led her out of the room.

When Narcissa woke up she found her older sisters. The house felt a bit empty. "Where's Mummy and Daddy?" she asked them.

"Magdalena got sick again," Bellatrix answered. "They took her to the hospital."

"Oh… Is she okay?"

"Hopefully she will be," Andromeda answered.

Narcissa studied Bellatrix's face. "Bella, were… Were you crying?"

Bellatrix wiped at her cheeks but found them to be dry. She guessed her face must still be red. "Yeah, I was." There was no point in trying to deny it.

That scared Narcissa. "You're sure Maggie's okay?"

"We don't know, Cissy," Bellatrix answered. "But we want her to be."

After what felt like centuries, the same man as before found Cyngus and Druella for the second time. The first time he'd found them, it had been to return Magdalena to them. But now he came to share the results of the various tests that had been done on Magdalena.

"It's not a stomach bug," he announced. "But there's no need to panic. We found a tumor in her esophagus."

Druella took in a sharp intake of breath.

"But," the man continued. "It is completely benign. It shouldn't be a threat. However, I'd like to caution you that though it rarely happens, benign tumors can turn to malignant tumors, which are usually life threatening. To make sure that his doesn't happen, I am going to prescribe a very low dosage of high blood pressure medication to miss Magdalena, which can help reduce tumors that can lead to esophageal varices and esophageal cancer. I advise you to come back in a few months to run the same tests so we can determine if the tumor has shrunken and whether or not it remains benign. The longest I'd wait to come back is half a year."

They nodded.

"What about her current sickness?" Cyngus asked. "Will the high blood pressure medication help alleviate that?"

"At the very least it should help in which she doesn't throw up blood again. Until then, I recommend bed rest for a week."

"Okay. Thank you very much, sir," Druella spoke.

The man handed them a piece of paper in which he'd written down the name of the medication and the dosage. "There's a pharmacy just a block away where you can pick this up at."

Cyngus nodded. "Thank you again." He stood up and Druella did the same with Magdalena in her arms. He led her out of the hospital and back to the car.

**Other Wizarding World events**:

September 1 - Arthur Weasley starts first year at Hogwarts

Molly Prewett starts first year at Hogwarts

Unknown date - Dirk Cresswell born


	13. 1962

_**1962**_

**Author's Note: I know I had been really good with this story and updating it every day, which was spoiling you really, because I've never done that with a story before in all my years of writing fanfiction. However, that sadly had to change. As you can tell, I haven't updated since Friday the 21st****. Why? I was writing this chapter on Saturday but didn't finish it before my Rocky Horror performance that night, and the next day I left for Seattle where I didn't get much time to write. From Sunday 'til late last night I was there. But I'm home now, so I plan to resume my daily updating schedule. ALSO, from this chapter on, the format of the story will change. You will see snapshots of each month of the year, instead of an event or two at any given point of the year. Teachers are accurate except for those who aren't. I hope you enjoy the change. Happy reading!**

**Events of interest in the Muggle World**:

October 13 – Cuban missile crisis, a thirteen day confrontation between the Soviet Union and Cuba on one side, and the United States on the other

**January:** This was the year. Bellatrix had just turned ten the previous month and in just over half a year, she would be leaving home for an extended period of time for the first time. She hadn't gotten her letter yet, but she knew that it would be coming soon. She was reluctant to leave yet again after hearing the results of Magdalena's hospital trip the previous October. She didn't understand fully, but she understood more than her younger sisters and she knew that even though her parents had said that it wasn't cause for alarm at the moment, she could see the worry on their faces and in their eyes, and she could hear it in their voices. The possibility that it _could _become cause for alarm loomed over all their heads. It was the grey raincloud that had followed them ever since. Bellatrix knew that they would have to take Magdalena back to the hospital for a check up a few months before she left, and that knowledge made her extremely nervous. How could she go if the results weren't quite so good this time? But at the same time, she didn't want to be in trouble. And, especially if the check up brought bad news, she would want to check in with her parents for updates on Magdalena's condition. Problem was she didn't know Hogwarts' rules towards communication, or their rules towards anything else for that matter.

For the moment, she had to force herself to be thankful that Magdalena wasn't sick at the moment. She seemed perfectly healthy, and if Bellatrix didn't know, there would be no way of telling that she had something that was possibly wrong with her. To the untrained eye, she was simply a happy four year old.

The youngest Black in question was playing in the backyard with her blonde sister. Their father had given them a kite to play with. Narcissa was nearly seven and could handle holding onto the spool of string that connected to the kite. When the wind caught hold of the kite, Magdalena let go of the string attached to the bottom of the kite that she had been holding. She tilted her head back, watching to see where the wind took the kite. Narcissa kept a tight grip on the spool, feeling the wind make the string unravel as the kite got higher and higher into the sky. They watched as it made crazy figure eights and other shapes before crashing into a tree. Narcissa pulled at the string and thankfully the kite dislodged itself from the tree's branches. She reeled the string back, rolling the spool in her hands, bringing the kite nearer to them as well.

"Can I try?"

Narcissa looked over to her little sister. "Are you sure, Maggie? The wind can pull pretty hard."

Magdalena nodded.

"Okay, but I'm gonna help you."

"Kay."

Once the kite was a desirable distance from the spool, she placed the spool in Magdalena's hands. "Don't drop it." She was about to lift the kite so it could catch wind, but the wind itself beat her to it, swooping the kite up into the air. Narcissa moved so she was standing behind Magdalena and placed her hands on each end of the spool as well, holding on right beside Magdalena's hands. As the kite lifted up and up, the two let the spool roll through their fingers, lengthening the amount of string between them and the kite. They watched the wind work its magic, tugging the kite this way and that.

They never noticed Andromeda standing at the partially open door leading to the backyard, watching them and the kite with a smile on her face.

**February:** "Bella, Andy, Cissy, me." Magdalena pointed to each person in the drawing as she said their names.

"What about Mummy and Daddy?" Bellatrix asked. She didn't see them in the drawing at all.

Magdalena shook her head. "Just us."

"Yeah, we can see that," Andromeda stated. "But why?"

Magdalena shrugged.

"Maybe it's a sister drawing," Narcissa suggested.

Magdalena nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's alright," Bellatrix replied. "It looks nice."

Magdalena grinned at the compliment.

"Why don't you make another one?" Andromeda asked. "And put Mummy and Daddy in it, too."

Magdalena thought a moment. "Okay." She grabbed another piece of paper.

Bellatrix looked around. "Speaking of Mummy and Daddy, where are they?" It was odd that they weren't in one of the main rooms.

"I dunno," Narcissa answered. "Maybe Mummy's in the kitchen."

Bellatrix nodded. "I'll check." She left her sisters and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Narcissa had been right. She found her mother there near the stove, meaning she was probably making something to eat. "Mummy?"

"Yes, Bella?" Druella didn't have to look behind her, she recognized her voice.

"When are you going to take Maggie to the hospital again?"

Druella paused in what she had been doing. She turned to face her eldest daughter. "I haven't really thought about it. Why?"

"Well, I know it's going to be before I leave, but I want to be able to stay updated when I'm at school."

"There's always letters."

Bellatrix sighed. If that was the best they could do it would just have to work. But she wouldn't like it. "I just want her to be okay."

"So do I, sweetheart. So do I."

**March:** It seemed that in the blink of an eye, it was Narcissa's seventh birthday. The blonde was happy to see her aunt and uncle again, and she was surprised to see that her other uncle had joined her Aunt Walburga as well. They'd brought her cousins, Sirius and Regulus. Sirius was still two and Regulus wasn't even one yet. He wasn't even half a year old. Andromeda seemed the happiest to see their cousins, especially Sirius. Bellatrix avoided them the most out of everyone and was only near them long enough to be considered polite. Most of her parents' attention seemed to be on baby Regulus and Bellatrix didn't think that was right. It was Narcissa's birthday, all of the attention belonged on her.

Once they'd finished with the cake, Bellatrix spoke, "Perhaps we should let Narcissa open her presents now." It was her attempt at directing the attention to its rightful place – Narcissa.

Andromeda nodded in agreement. "Yeah." Her mother had helped her pick something out that she was excited for Narcissa to open. She knew she would love it.

"I don't see why not," Cyngus's words sealed the deal and the decision was made.

Boxes and bags of various shapes, sizes, colors, and wrappings had already been stacked on a nearby table. One by one the presents were opened, and Druella captured each moment with a camera.

Narcissa gasped when she opened the small box that held Andromeda's present. It was a locket, gold in color. It was functioning and shaped like a heart. When she opened it she found a picture on either side. The one on the left was a picture of Bellatrix and Andromeda, while the one on the right was a picture of herself and Magdalena. "Andy… I love it." She slid out of the chair she had been sitting in and tackled her sister with a hug, throwing her arms around her and squeezing her tightly. "Thank you." She pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Andromeda smiled. "It's so we're always with you no matter what."

**April:** It was the sixth month since Cyngus and Druella had taken Magdalena to the hospital. The man had told them the longest they should wait to come back was half a year, and they had reached that point in time. As much as they didn't want to, they would have to make the trip back to the hospital.

"Bella."

"Yes, Daddy?"

"You be good and watch your sisters for us while we're gone, alright?"

"Where are you going?"

"The hospital."

Bellatrix nearly asked why, but then she remembered. They must have chosen this time to take Magdalena back to the hospital. "Okay, Daddy. Can I see Maggie before you go?"

"Yes, but make it quick."

Bellatrix left the room and it wasn't long before she ran into her mother with her sister in one of the hallways. "Can I see her for a second? I know you're about to leave."

Druella couldn't deny the look in Bellatrix's eyes. "Alright." She put Magdalena down on her own feet in front of Bellatrix.

Bellatrix gave her youngest sister a hug. "You'll be okay," she promised. She kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you when you get back." She let a hand run through her red hair before stepping to the side, allowing them to continue on their way.

When Cyngus and Druella reached the hospital with Magdalena, they explained the events of the last time they had been there and shortly afterwards Magdalena was taken from them for testing. They had to prepare themselves mentally for the long wait and what was to come after it. When they sat in the waiting room they grasped each other's hands and didn't let go.

"It'll be nothing, right?" Druella asked, nearly rhetorically. "It has to be nothing. The thing has to have gone away by now. If it started to spread we would've noticed, wouldn't we?"

Cyngus squeezed his wife's hand gently. "She'll be fine." Even if he wasn't sure, he could at least pretend to be for his wife. It was what she needed at the moment. Even if she wasn't certain herself, thinking that he was would do wonders for her nerves. If she thought that he thought she would be alright, it would help her start to think that she would be alright, too.

Ages seemed to pass before their daughter was returned to them, even though they knew from the last time that they had been there that it had only taken a half hour or so for the tests to be done on her. If a half hour seemed like ages, then the hours that it took for the results to come in definitely felt like eons had passed.

"Well?" Druella asked hopefully. "Is it gone?"

It was a different person that was working with them this time, a woman. "You do remember being told that while most benign tumors remain benign, there is always the small possibility that they will grow to be malignant, right?"

"Is that what happened?" Cyngus asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"But we gave her the medication as much and as often as was prescribed. He'd said it would help shrink the tumor," Druella countered, unbelieving.

"And it usually does. And it did, but not fast enough to stop it from spreading."

"So… what? You're saying that our _four year old _daughter has some form of cancer now?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying, but we've caught it in the early stages so there's great chance that it can be beaten."

"There was also great chance that it would remain benign!" Tears were rapidly gathering in Druella's eyes. "But what happened? The rare outcome of the two! Who's to say that won't happen again?!"

Magdalena looked up at her mother, scared of how she was acting. She tugged on the sleeve of her shirt. "Mummy…"

Druella tightened her arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You'll be okay, baby," she whispered brokenly against her hair. She was grateful that she had let to learn the meaning of cancer, or she would be more scared than she already was.

"You're positive?" Cyngus asked.

"We ran some of the tests twice, just to be sure. I apologize for this, but we're not mistaken."

A quiet sob escaped Druella's lips.

"So, what are our options?" Cyngus asked. "How do we beat this thing?"

"The best option for now would be chemotherapy. Treatment can start in as little as three weeks, and she won't have to stay in the hospital the whole time. You'll be able to take her home after each round of chemo is given. If that doesn't do the trick, surgery would be the next option, but we'd need to find out exactly where the tumors have spread to and surgery on a child is always hard because everything is much smaller. People don't like to admit it, but it's easier to mess up. I wouldn't recommend surgery first thing."

"And if those don't work?" Cyngus didn't want to think about it, but he had to know.

"Radiation therapy would be next, but it would only be as a last resort. Too much exposure to radiation can be damaging to a child's health, especially one with cancer."

"We'll do what we have to." He looked over to Druella. "Right, Dru?"

Druella only nodded, trying to control her tears.

Bellatrix was waiting in the room closest to the front door when she heard the sound of the car returning to the driveway. When her parents and sister entered, it was obvious that her mother had been crying. "Mummy?"

Druella didn't want to look at her.

"Mummy, what happened?" Bellatrix walked over to them and hugged her. "Please tell me."

Druella only broke down again at the thought of it.

"It didn't work," Cyngus answered for her. "It didn't go away. It got worse."

Bellatrix rubbed her mother's back in soothing circles, not wanting her to cry anymore. "Mummy… It'll be okay, somehow. We'll make it okay. Please don't cry."

"Oh, Bella…"

Druella's voice was so broken, Bellatrix felt her own throat constrict, a warning sign for tears.

"Maggie will be okay, Mummy. We'll make her be okay." She stood on her tiptoes so she could kiss her cheek. "We will."

**May:** The three week mark had come. Everyone was nervous about it, except for Magdalena herself, who didn't really know much of what was going on. She knew that she was sick, that had been why she was taking those pills before, and she knew that now the pills weren't enough. But she didn't understand the full extent of her illness and she didn't understand how the chemotherapy treatment could be dangerous and could possibly make her feel worse.

"Can we come with you?" Bellatrix asked her parents.

"Are you sure?" Cyngus asked. "Are you sure you want to be there? It won't be very pretty."

"She's my sister and I love her and I want to be there," was Bellatrix's reply.

Andromeda and Narcissa nodded. They wanted to go too but were too afraid to ask, so the job fell on Bellatrix.

"Okay," Druella answered warily. "If you're sure."

"We're sure," the girls echoed, finality in all their voices.

"Okay." Druella shifted Magdalena in her arms. "Then let's go."

They all managed to fit in the car together. The drive to the hospital was silent. When they got there, they were allowed to be in the same room as Magdalena was for her treatment, but they couldn't get in the doctors or Healers' way and they couldn't be close enough to even hold one of her hands. They watched in macabre fascination as the whole process worked and winced collectively when Magdalena vomited into a bedpan at the end of the round.

"She might feel weak," they were informed. "And she might not have much of an appetite. Spacing out these treatments every two months should be okay for her. She's so small if they're done as often as others, she'll be exhausted all the time and it may do more harm than good. Every two months should be perfect for a four year old."

**June:** At dinner one night, Narcissa asked the inevitable question, "Is Maggie gonna die?"

In unison Druella and Cyngus snapped, "No!" Each was harsher than they had intended to be.

Narcissa returned her eyes to the food on her plate, thankful that Magdalena didn't yet know what 'die' meant.

Bellatrix and Andromeda simply stared at their younger sister in shock until their parents shot them looks that clearly told them it was impolite to stare.

After that, the only sounds that could be heard were the utensils scraping against the plates. Not even their breathing could be heard.

"Why would you ask such a thing?!" Bellatrix hissed at Narcissa once they'd been dismissed from dinner.

"I… because I wanted to know." Narcissa didn't understand what the problem was.

"Cissy, you can't ask things like that, especially not in front of Maggie!" Andromeda added.

"She didn't know what it meant!" Narcissa shot back.

"It doesn't matter," Bellatrix stated. "Mummy and Daddy knew. Do you think they even want to think about that?"

"We don't even want to think about that," Andromeda stated.

"But, what if - ?"

"Don't!" Bellatrix cut her off. "Just don't, okay?" She pushed past her and went to her room.

"Seriously, Cissy," the second oldest Black had the most serious tone Narcissa had ever heard on her. "Don't." She pushed past her in the same fashion as her sister and made it to her own room.

**July:** The Hogwarts letter came at the beginning of the month. The letter was two pages long. The first page read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of__ WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY  
_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
_  
_Dear Ms. Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress _

The second page read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of__ WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions _

"I'm confused," Bellatrix stated, holding the letter out to her mother. "On this last page it says, 'Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad', but on the first page it says, 'We await your owl by no later than 31 July'. Does that mean that it has to be an owl anyway?"

Druella shook her head. It had been quite a while since she'd held a Hogwarts letter in her hands. "No, it simply means for an owl to be sent to the school to reserve your spot. We can send our owl out for that."

"Okay." Bellatrix wondered why on earth anyone would want to bring a toad. "I think I want a cat."

"You must be sure, Bellatrix. Unless it happens to die before you graduate, you're stuck with your animal of choice for your entire time as a student at Hogwarts."

"Well, I certainly don't want a toad and I already know what it's like to have an owl, so I think a cat would be a good choice."

"If that's what you think is best."

"Can we go shopping for the stuff I need, now?"

Druella raised an eyebrow. "What happened to miss 'I don't want to go to school'?"

"I never said I didn't want to go to school, Mummy. But I'd like to be ready." Her real reason behind wanting to go was because she wanted to get out of the gloom that followed Magdalena's second treatment of chemo. She was somewhat glad she wouldn't be home for the third.

"Alright. Let me just tell your father." Druella found Cyngus and let him know that she was taking Bellatrix out to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. Once that was done, she returned to Bellatrix. "Where we need to go isn't too far from here, we can walk."

Bellatrix's eyes widened. "Did you even see that long list of books I need? How am I supposed to carry that as well as everything else on foot?"

"There are ways to modify the size of all those things, Bella, dear. You just have to know how." A quick Reducio would do the trick.

When Bellatrix saw the wand shop, she stepped towards it only to feel her mother's hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Tsk, tsk. Bella, save the best for last."

Bellatrix groaned but walked in the direction her mother wanted them to go in.

The books were first. Bellatrix was surprised all of them had been in stock in one place at one time. She'd thought for sure they would have to make a second trip for some of them. The clothing was next, robes, cloak, gloves, and pointed hat included. Bellatrix made a face at the hat and hoped that she wouldn't have many opportunities to wear it. After acquiring the cauldron, telescope, brass scales, and crystal phials, they went to pick out the cat. Bellatrix was excited for this because it meant they were almost ready to get her wand. She surveyed the different cats that were available. Some were fat and ginger, some were hairless, some were black and skinny, some were multi-colored, a few were Siamese, but the cat that tickled her fancy was a big white ball of fluff. She pointed at its cage. "That one." The owner of the shop opened the cage, removed the cat, told them the cost and then gave the cat to its new owner, along with a little care package for it once it was paid for. As they exited that shop, Bellatrix's excitement doubled. She was about to get her own wand. She couldn't run with the cat in her arms, but she certainly tried. The man who owned the shop greeted her with a warm smile. He couldn't have been any more than ten years older than her parents.

"That time of year again, I see," he stated with a chuckle at the sight of the animal in her arms, as well as some of the items that hadn't been Reducioed yet. "About to start your first year at Hogwarts, are you?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Well, let's see which wand will suit you best."

They went through about twelve wands before they found the one that truly connected with Bellatrix. The wand that had met its master was twelve and ¾ inches in length, was made from Walnut wood, and had the core of Dragon heartstring. Ollivander, the owner of the shop, described that it was unyielding, yet there was a slight bend in the wand. Bellatrix felt its magic connect with the magic running through her veins immediately. Happy with her new wand, they paid and left.

**August: **Andromeda had her ninth birthday before their cousin Sirius turned three. She wondered if maybe the reason behind them getting along so well despite their age difference was because they were born in the same month. She was happy to get a locket very similar to the one that Narcissa had gotten on her birthday, only on the left side of hers it showed a picture of her Uncle Orion and her Aunt Walburga, while on the right side it showed a picture of her cousins Sirius and Regulus. She wondered if her mother and her aunt had exchanged gift ideas. The locket was technically from her aunt, as neither of her cousins were old enough to choose gifts yet. She hugged her aunt after admiring the gift. "Thank you, I love it." She kissed Sirius' small forehead and did the same with Regulus' tinier one. She put it around her neck immediately.

Druella captured every moment with her camera, just as she had at Narcissa's birthday. "You're catching up to Bellatrix. Pretty soon you'll be at Hogwarts, too."

"Not for another two years," Andromeda reminded her. "But now I'm excited." She, much like Bellatrix, didn't want to leave Magdalena in the condition she was in, but hopefully by the time her first year was supposed to start, the cancer would be gone. Bellatrix had shown her her wand and they both peeked at the contents of some of the books. Andromeda had also taken a liking to Bellatrix's new cat, and she had decided that she wanted to find one just like it when it was her turn to go shopping for Hogwarts school supplies.

"I haven't even started yet," Bellatrix added. "Not 'til the first of next month." She knew it would come quickly. Less than a month, and she'd be off. She was going to miss everyone terribly.

"It's basically for the same reason as Narcissa's was," their Aunt Walburga told Andromeda, referring to the locket. "So we'll always be with you."

**September: **On the first of the month, it was time for Bellatrix to leave. She and her family had gotten up early so they could have one last family breakfast together before seeing her off. They were up at seven in the morning sharp, giving everyone an hour to bathe themselves before breakfast. Breakfast started at eight thirty, giving them two and a half hours before Bellatrix needed to be at London's King's Cross train Station. The train would leave for Hogwarts at eleven am sharp. It would take maybe a half hour to reach the train station, which meant it would be wise to leave at ten. That gave them an hour and a half to eat and for Bellatrix to round up her supplies whenever she finished.

Druella had a hard time getting food into Magdalena's stomach due to the esophageal cancer. She just wanted to cough everything back up. Bellatrix frowned at the scene this made at the breakfast table. She really hoped she would get better soon.

Time must have flown by because the next thing she knew she was at Platform 9 ¾, hugging her family members goodbye. She hugged her parents, and they told her to be a good girl while she was away. She hugged Andromeda and told her to watch over Cissy and Maggie for her when she was gone. She hugged Narcissa and told her to be careful of what she said. Finally, she hugged Magdalena and asked her to please get better for her. Magdalena told her she would try. Bellatrix also told her she was sorry that she was going to miss her birthday. Then she was on the train, away from the familiarity of her family and surrounded by strangers.

When the train stopped, they hadn't reached the school yet. The students were separated by year and were given group chaperones. Bellatrix clutched onto her cat for some comfort as she and the rest of the first years were led onto small boats that would take them the rest of the way to Hogwarts Castle. The boats sailed across what was called the Black Lake, and Bellatrix had to wonder if it was named after one of her ancestors. The boats went through an opening of rocks, through a thick curtain of ivy, and finally into an underground harbor where the boats were then docked. The Keeper of the Keys led them into the school. He was a man who appeared to be in his fifties and he was tall enough to be a giant, Bellatrix thought. Once they were inside the building, the students were lead to the Great Hall where the older students were already waiting, along with most of the school staff. There were very very long tables, most were lined up vertically parallel from one another, but one faced horizontally. It was the one where most of the teachers were sitting. There was a lone chair at the front, and a very odd looking hat sat on the table next to it.

The students were allowed to sit where they pleased for the moment, as the sorting ceremony was about to begin. Bellatrix already knew she would be sorted into Slytherin, so she sat at the Slytherin table. At least when the ceremony started it was clear that they were going in alphabetical order, according to last names. It wouldn't be too long before Bellatrix would be called up. She realized why the hat had looked so odd. It could talk. What she had thought was a tear was actually a mouth. The hat was placed on each first year's head and it thought before calling out one of the House names. Once the House had been named, the student had to move to the appropriate table. After seven names and Houses had been called out, it was Bellatrix's turn.

"Bellatrix Black," stated the woman who was reading the list.

Bellatrix stood and walked over to the chair and sat herself down in it. She didn't flinch as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"If the name wasn't a dead give away," the hat spoke. "The clever wit laying in the depth's of this child's brain and the ambition to achieve certainly is. Ms. Black belongs in Slytherin, as most of her family has before her."

When Bellatrix felt the hat being removed from her head she stood up and made her way back to the Slytherin table, where her fellow Slytherins cheered at the arrival of their new House mate.

Once all the first years had been sorted, the Headmaster gave a small speech. After said speech, all the students were given more food than Bellatrix had ever seen at one time in her life as part of the Welcoming Feast. By the time that was over, Bellatrix was sure she'd ate her own weight in food. She was surprised she didn't automatically double in size. Again, the Headmaster gave a speech, which included start of term notices, and then the Houses were divided and led to their House Commons. Bellatrix spent her time playing with her cat until it was time for lights out.

The next day, the students were wakened for breakfast, which was to take place in the Great Hall, at seven in the morning. That gave the students half an hour to clean and dress themselves before attending. At breakfast, the Heads of House began passing out the students' schedules. It took quite a while, as there was only one Head of House and at least seventy students per House. Again, this was done in alphabetical order according to last name and Bellatrix got her schedule rather quickly. She was still working on her breakfast and didn't look at it in depth until she was finished. Once finished, she picked up her schedule, glad it was in an easy to read format. It listed the time on the left, the class in the middle, and the teacher on the right:

_9 Potions Slughorn_

_10 Herbology Sprout_

_11 Break_

_11:30 Defence Against the Dark Arts Pince_

_12:30 Lunch_

_13:30 Break_

_14 Transfiguartion McGonagall_

_15 History of Magic Binns (Don't be frightened of the fact he's a ghost)_

_16 Flying Hooch_

_17 Charms Flitwick_

_0 (Wednesdays Only) Astronomy Sinistra_

Bellatrix chuckled at the fact that the Herbology teacher's name was Sprout. She also wondered why on earth the Astronomy class was at midnight. Yes, she understood the need for it to take place at night, but that would leave students with only six hours to sleep afterwards. That wasn't right.

Soon enough, the 9 o'clock bell rang and Bellatrix made a quick stop to the House Commons to gather what she needed before heading to her first Hogwarts class ever.

It was Magdalena's fifth birthday before anyone knew it. Everyone just spent the day pretending that she wasn't sick. It was the only way that they could enjoy it. Druella had sent off a letter to Bellatrix inquiring how her first days of school had been and gave her a brief update on how Magdalena was fairing, but there hadn't been a reply yet. She understood, the first few weeks of one's first year at Hogwarts were always a bit hectic.

Magdalena was a bit sad that her oldest sister wasn't there for her birthday, and she knew that as long as she was at Hogwarts she would be missing many more. Once Andromeda and Narcissa reached eleven, the same would apply to them as well. This year was the first of what would come to be many lonely birthdays, one person disappearing at a time. She was happily surprised when she was presented with a small stuffed animal, said to be from Bellatrix. She must have gotten it when their mother had took them school shopping, and then her parents must have hidden it from her until this day. She hugged it close to her, happy for the reminder of her sister.

It was hard to enjoy the day when Magdalena couldn't keep the birthday cake down. She'd only had a few bites when it decided to come back up. Everyone tried to keep her happy and distracted as Cyngus cleaned it up, but she knew being sick was putting a heavy damper on things. She wanted them to enjoy themselves, though, so she put on her brightest of smiles and tried to go on pretending that everything was okay. They all needed to have one good day before they took her back to the hospital for another round of chemotherapy.

Two weeks into the Hogwarts school year and the Flying class actually started. Bellatrix had been embarrassed to show up the first few days to empty fields, but no one had told her that the class wasn't starting right away with the others. So she returned each day, hoping it would start, until she finally showed up to a teacher and some classmates. She was introduced to a game called Quidditch and was amazed at how fast that little golden snitch could fly. She barely recognized its shape as a sphere, as for the most part it was too blurry to tell.

Bellatrix had gotten used to the large three meals a day, but had started making a point to watch what she was eating as she didn't want to become as big as some of the other Hogwarts students she had seen. As far as she knew, there weren't any spells for instantaneous weight loss, or no one would be overweight. She kept trying to think of replies for the letter she had received from home, but nothing sounded right in her head. How could she possibly explain the overwhelming experience she'd had so far? She imagined the school had to have changed a bit since her parents had attended. She also wasn't sure she wanted to know if her sister's health was still declining. The longer she put off a response, the longer she could live in denial about the whole situation. She assumed that she wouldn't get another letter until she sent one of her own. So, instead, she focused on completing the homework that she had already been given, until she could come up with a suitable response and the strength to be updated once more on Magdalena. _  
_**  
October: **Andromeda thought about writing a letter to her sister at Hogwarts, but if she hadn't replied to their mother yet, she probably wouldn't reply to her either. It was strange to act as the oldest sister at home, and she missed Bellatrix's company. She was the one sister that had been there her entire life, just as her parents had been. It felt like a piece of her was missing, she wasn't accustomed to being away from her sister for so long. Perhaps she'd come back for Christmas, but she wouldn't count on it. She didn't know if there were any breaks in the school year that allowed for that. It was certainly a nice thought, though.

On top of the cancer, Magdalena got sick once again. She and Narcissa were quarantined away from her yet again, as always seemed to be the case whenever Magdalena got sick. Andromeda wondered why it was Magdalena that seemed to be the only one suffering from illnesses. She couldn't remember herself ever being sick enough to even throw up, and she didn't recall Narcissa being sick before, or Bellatrix. It wasn't fair that the three of them seemed to be in perfect health while poor Magdalena seemed to be cursed. She was glad for this reason only that Bellatrix wasn't home. It was hard on all of them for Magdalena to be sick, but she imagined that under their parents, it had to be hardest for Bellatrix. She was older and knew more about what was going on, and technically knew Magdalena better than all of them as she was five when she was born, while she herself was only almost four, and Narcissa even younger at two. She also seemed to be Magdalena's favorite, perhaps for that very reason.

Andromeda and Narcissa kept themselves entertained with each other for company, as their parents were busy trying to help Magdalena get better. Andromeda let Narcissa play with her hair, as she'd let Bellatrix do from time to time. Bellatrix had been taught by Druella how to braid, and she'd passed that skill down to Andromeda, who was now trying to pass it down to Narcissa. It was a bit difficult without having someone else to demonstrate on. When Bellatrix had taught her, Druella let them use her hair to practice on, but Andromeda wouldn't ask her for that now. Instead, she found some string and showed her that way, hoping it would be an adequate practicing a few times with the string, Narcissa tried it with Andromeda's hair and it came out rather nicely. Andromeda decided to keep it in for the day, knowing that when she took it out her hair would be extra curly.

At the end of the month, Hogwarts had a Halloween feast. The Great Hall was decorated with giant jack-o-lanterns and hundreds of bats were let loose to fly around the halls. There were many sweets for this feast, including pumpkin pie and other pumpkin products, tarts, cakes, caramel apples, and the usual array that can be found on the typical trolley cart on the Hogwarts train. There was actual food that had been there for average breakfasts and dinners the feast, a fellow first year Slytherin sat down beside Bellatrix, with hair so blonde for a moment Bellatrix thought it was her sister. A good look at her face proved that she indeed was not. Before Bellatrix could return her gaze to her plate, the blonde girl was speaking to her,

"Hi, I'm Rita. I don't think we've officially met but we have the same Flying and Astronomy classes."

As much as Bellatrix wanted to ignore her, she didn't. If she went around ignoring everyone she would be a very miserable and lonely person for all her years at Hogwarts, and that wasn't something she necessarily wanted to be. Besides, she was a Slytherin, Bellatrix could surely associate with House mates. "Oh, do we?" She thought that hair was blonde enough to be recognized anywhere, but she couldn't recall seeing her before. "Well, I'm Bellatrix."

"Like the star?"

Bellatrix had to fight to keep the shock off her face. They hadn't even explored that area of the sky yet in Astronomy. "Not many people would know that."

Rita shrugged. "My grandfather pointed out every star and constellation he knew of to me, starting a couple years ago. It's kind of like my bedtime story."

"You don't live with your parents?"

"Oh, I do, but he lives with us, too. He's a bit too old to take care of himself on his own, and on top of that he was lonely ever since my grandmother died, so my parents decided to let him live with us.  
"Oh. I only have one grandfather still alive, but I've never met him. A lot of my family has names based on stars or constellations."

"That's cool. I think I was named after cheese."

Bellatrix snorted.

"I know, of all the possible things."

"If that's true, I feel sorry for you."

"I'd gladly take the name of a star, or maybe of a Greek Goddess, instead."

Bellatrix wrinkled her nose. "There was never a real Greek Goddess."

"How do you know? A lot of people would argue that unicorns don't exist, but they very well do. Too many wands were made with a unicorn core for them not to."

"And the only people who argue that are those without magic," Bellatrix stated pointedly.

"Well, maybe the only people who don't believe in Greek Gods or Goddesses are those who aren't Greek."

Bellatrix had to reluctantly admit to herself that it was a rather valid point.

**November: **The first Quidditch match Bellatrix ever experienced was at the tail end of the first week of the month. She wasn't on the team, she only ever played when they played in her Flying class, but she watched, cheering for her team. No one cared when it started to rain, and when the players whizzed by on their broomsticks, the wind slapped the crowd in the face, blowing hair back and even blowing some hats off their heads. Bellatrix tied her Slytherin scarf tightly around her neck so it wouldn't fly away.

A member of the Gryffindor team got themselves disqualified while using the Petrificus Totalus spell on a member of the Slytherin team, binding their body and causing them to fall off their broom, dropping at least twenty feet to the ground.

Barely thinking, Bellatrix rose to her feet, pointing her wand at her fallen House mate, and shouted, "Mobilicorpus!" She immediately gained hold of the older Slytherin boy and guided his body down to the ground for a gentle landing. Her fellow Slytherins around her were shocked at the swift action of a mere first year. Since the Gryffindor team was disqualified, the Slytherin team won. The student who had cast the first spell got twenty house points removed from Gryffindor, and Bellatrix's action earned the Slytherin House thirty points, in addition to the forty points already gained for the goals as well as the hundred fifty points for winning the match. In total, Slytherin had earned two hundred twenty points that day. The Slytherins cheered and some clapped Bellatrix on the back and shoulders in approval.

The blonde Slytherin who had made the acquaintance of Bellatrix walked alongside her on their way back to the House Commons. "Nice save out there. I can't believe that Gryffindor was stupid enough to pull a stunt like that. Everyone knows using spells against your opponent is against the rules."

"They say Gryffindors are brave – I say they're stupid, and whoever cast that spell was certainly no exception. I only wish they lost more points."

"Seriously. Twenty points was nothing."

**December: **When Bellatrix turned eleven, she found presents waiting for her near her bed. She smiled at the fact that her parents got her presents even though she wouldn't be home, meaning her mother couldn't capture every moment with her camera as she so liked to. Bellatrix read the note that came with the gifts before unwrapping them. She smiled when she found the charm bracelet. Each charm was a heart, but the heart worked like a miniature locket. There were five in total. Inside each of them was a picture of one of her family members. One had a picture of her mother, the one next to that her father, the one next to that Andromeda, the one next to that Narcissa, and the last one Magdalena. She put it on immediately. She was also sent a few things that would help her take care of her cat, as well as a couple puzzle books for her to do if she got bored. She knew she would have to write back and thank them for the presents. She supposed it was time to request another update on Magdalena, who must have had her fourth round of chemotherapy by now.

Her plans to write changed when she found out that there would be a Christmas break where she would be able to return home and be with her family. The break would be from the twentieth of the month until the third of January, which was exactly two weeks. Why they wanted to start school back up on a Friday and not give them a couple extra days and have them return on the Monday after, Bellatrix didn't know, but she was glad that there was a break. She was happy to be able to see her family again, even with the chance that Magdalena would still be sick.

Classes seemed to fly by, and Bellatrix was surprised to be greeted by her family at Platform 9 ¾ when she got off the train. She ran to them, as much as she could run while holding onto her cat's cage. Everything else that she'd brought with her was Reducioed, but she didn't want to try doing that to her pet. She accepted hugs and kisses on the cheek from everyone and was more than happy when they entered the familiar walls of their home.

Andromeda tried to get Bellatrix to show her some of the spells she'd learned at school, but,

"Sorry, Andy, I can't do magic when I'm not at school. Not until I'm seventeen, anyway."

Andromeda pouted. "Isn't there _something _you can show me?"

"I can return everything I brought with me to its original size, but that's it. I can't shrink anything again until I'm about to go back, but I don't want to do turn things back until tomorrow or something. I like them being small."

"Oh… Well, can you let me watch when you do it?"

"I suppose. That's all, though."

"Okay. That's better than nothing."

Later, Bellatrix got her mother alone. "How's Maggie doing?"

Druella sighed. "I honestly don't know if she's getting better or worse. She can barely keep anything we try to feed her down."

Bellatrix frowned. "That doesn't sound good."

"No, it doesn't. I'm scared for her, Bella. I really want to believe she'll be alright, but sometimes I can't help but think she'll never get better."

"No, Mummy. Stop thinking like that. She'll get better. She has to. She's too young not to."

Druella hugged her eldest daughter to her. "I hope you're right. I really, truly do." **  
**  
**Other Wizarding World events**:

Unknown date – Barty Crouch Jr. born

Unknown date – Death of Belvina Black


End file.
